Talk
by MissVoltage
Summary: Keigo doesn't approve of Ishida and Ichigo's relationship and Ishida has to set him straight. Yaoi. Ishida/Keigo.


Keigo ditched the end of class as soon as he could, making for the door quickly. Normally he would stick around, pester who he had thought was one of his best friends into hanging around town with him, but not anymore.

Now Ichigo was always with that crazy dork.

His little handicrafts boyfriend.

How could Ichigo do this to him? They had totally been best friends for a long time, and suddenly all his time was used up on that nerd? Well it wasn't like he was gonna go over there and try to ask Ichigo to hang out. They were always together, holding hands or sneaking little kisses or even worse, looking at each other like they couldn't wait to get out of school and go find somewhere to screw each other.

It wasn't that he was against his friend being gay. He wasn't even sure if Ichigo was gay. Maybe he still liked girls, and four eyes was pretty girly, Keigo thought to himself. Really, that wasn't something that bothered him.

What bothered him was who he was with. Ichigo could get anyone he wanted. He was popular and pretty good looking, like all of Keigo's friends. And he had to go and pick that nerd, Ishida Uryu?

Keigo crossed his arms angrily as he walked out the front door of the school, caught up in his own train of thought. Damn it, he wasn't going to let some nerd come between him and Ichigo!

His mood grew darker and darker as he walked home alone, brooding over the thought that someone could be more fun to hang out with than him. He tried giving Ichigo shit about his relationship, tried to tease his friend, but the redhead wouldn't have it. He just blew him off. Like usual.

He sighed heavily as he made it to the corner store, trudging in to pick up a soda and some onigiri. He paid the clerk and was looking over his snacks as he walked out the door, bumping roughly into another customer. "Sorry." He mumbled, continuing to walk out without looking back.

"Asano." The customer called, and Keigo turned around to see who it was.

Great. It was the nerd. Could this day get any worse?

Uryu pushed up his glasses and stepped back out of the store, joining his classmate on the corner sidewalk.

Oh man. He could not be seen with this dork! What would people think?

Keigo started to walk, noticing Uryu followed him. He smiled fakely and turned around, walking backwards. "What is it?"

Ishida frowned at the obviously unfriendly attitude, but it wasn't like his was much better, nor was he going to change it. "I was hoping we could talk. Preferably somewhere private."

The brunette stopped in the street and sighed heavily. So this was what it had come to. He was going to have to make nice with Ichigo's boyfriend. He hung his head in resignation. "Sure, whatever. I'll follow you."

Uryu lead them the short walk a few blocks away to his own apartment. It was definitely private, and he didn't have any plans with Ichigo until later tonight, so they would be alone. He ushered the crestfallen brunette in, offering him a seat on the couch before taking one next to him.

The bespectacled teen was staring at him, slowly judging and assessing and it was driving Keigo crazy. He shifted nervously, somehow the stark white of the too-clean apartment making him even more anxious. "Soooo… What did you wanna talk about?"

Ishida pushed up the bridge of his glasses again, leaning in towards his guest as he crossed his legs. "You like Ichigo, right, Asano?"

The question seemed rather ridiculous. "Well yea, of course I like him!" Keigo replied before a sudden thought struck him and he sat up straight, hands out defensively. "N-Not like you like him though! No, I'm not that way! Heh.."

Uryu cocked his head to the side, looking dumb for a moment as a smile slowly slipped across his lips. On his features, it was quite eerie. "What way is that?" He could see Keigo's mind scramble to try to find an answer that wouldn't seem so offensive, and fail fantastically.

"I'm not uh… you know… gay."

The Quincy just continued to stare at him. Really, it was unnerving.

"How do you know?"

Those four words struck something deep in Keigo, and for a moment Ishida saw it. He was unsure. If a guy like Ichigo, one of his best friends, could like guys… maybe he might, too. Maybe being gay was contagious. Maybe he'd start liking guys too if he hung around Ichigo.

He strengthened his resolve, hiding his insecurities and smiled fakely at Ishida. "Cus I like girls."

But Ishida held something over Keigo. He was smart, not to say that the other boy wasn't, but he had lived and dabbled in a world the other knew nothing of. 

And sometimes it was so very obvious that Keigo was a virgin.

With a quick graceful movement he was straddling the other boy's lap, looking down at the teen that could only gawk at him. What the fuck was Ishida doing?

He smiled again, petting his fingers through Keigo's auburn hair. "You see, Asano, Ichigo and I are together, and its going to stay like that for a very long time. You should stop bothering him about it because its not going to change. I know you don't like me."

Keigo had no fucking clue what to do. There was a body straddling his own, and that was nice and all, but it was his friend's boyfriend! Unsteady hands reached up to Ishida's shoulders, holding him back. "I..uh… I like you just fine…" He muttered lamely.

Ishida's hands traveled down to Keigo's chest, rubbing over his body sensuously. He knew what he did to people when he was like this, and this boy wasn't any different. He wanted to show his classmate that what he did with Ichigo wasn't so bad. Keigo groaned as the lithe boy in his lap started a slow grind of his hips.

Maybe he really was turning gay from being around Ichigo, because his body was responding very positively to the Quincy's advances. He whimpered as those long fingers tangled in his hair again and a low, seductive voice spoke to him.

"Have you ever looked at another man and wondered how it would feel to have him touching you in ways no one ever has?"

There was a sudden absence of weight in his lap and Keigo looked down, his jaw dropping when he saw that Uryu had slipped down onto the floor on his knees. He could only watch dumbly as his thighs were spread apart and fingers began to pull at the fly of his uniform pants.

What the hell was going on? Who was this frisky and forward person pulling down his pants and what happened to the handicrafts nerd he'd been talking to?

Ishida wasted no time in thoroughly de-pantsing his classmate and wrapping both of his hands around his hardening length. With the way Keigo constantly talked about sex and other perversions, he was surprised the teen wasn't constantly hard.

He watched Asano continue to simply gawk at him, jaw hanging and eyes wide, as his hands worked his cock into a full hardness. With a smirk, he leaned forward, curling his dexterous tongue around the head of Keigo's dick.

Keigo moaned loudly and gripped the couch cushions tightly in his hands as he watched the spectacle unfold, his length slowly disappearing into the other boy's mouth. It felt too damn good to be just a horrible nightmare; this was definitely real. Ishida Uryu was blowing him.

He whimpered and tried not to drive his hips up into the other's mouth. He tried to rationalize why this was happening, tried to pretend it was someone else, a girl, any girl, tried to tell himself that a mouth was a mouth and he should be thankful for the infuckingcredible sensations flooding his body.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't help the fact that all he could think of was that this was the nerdiest kid he knew, on his knees before him sucking him off like an professional hooker. And sweet Lord when he saw Ishida's pale cheeks hollow and felt him slurping down his cock even harder, he thought he would loose himself.

Keigo couldn't even speak save for the occasional moan or whimper of pleasure. He only watched Ishida's head bob up and down in his lap. One of his hands moved of its own accord, gently fisting some of that blue black hair and guiding the Quincy faster as he grew close to his end quickly.

Ishida smiled inwardly as his hair was gripped. He relaxed his throat and swallowed down every inch of the other teen. Keigo nearly screamed as hips bucked up uncontrollably, releasing and spilling himself into Uryu's mouth. It was one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had, and nothing could be sweeter than cumming into that wonderfully wet heat. He laid back, panting, his head spinning, and more confused than ever before.

Uryu rolled back onto his knees, licking his lips while chuckling at his classmate's disheveled form. His hands slid up Keigo's bare thighs, stroking the smooth skin. "Now, are you going to stop bothering Ichigo about me?" He purred coyly, warming up to the other.

Keigo looked down at him incredulously. "S-Sure… Whatever you say…"

The Quincy stood and backed off, looking coldly down at his classmate. "Good. Now get dressed and get out."

Asano scrambled to put his clothes on, barely buttoning his pants before he ran out the door and away from the crazy, sex-crazed nerd he'd just been attacked by.

What the fuck had just happened?


End file.
